1. Field of Invention
Aspects and embodiments disclosed herein are directed to treatment of air streams, and more particularly, to systems and methods for removing odor causing compounds from air streams.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Sewage systems typically include conduits that collect and direct sewage and other waste streams, such as industrial effluents, to a treatment facility. Such systems typically include various pumping facilities, such as lift stations, that facilitate the transfer of wastewater to such treatment facilities. During transit odorous species are often generated. Such odorous species may be objectionable when released or discharged. Untreated sewage may generate multiple odor-causing compounds. One of the most prevalent and most distinctive compounds formed is hydrogen sulfide to (H2S). Other objectionable or odor-causing compounds from contaminated air streams may include compounds resulting from the volatilization of reduced sulfur compounds in a sewage or wastewater stream such as any one or more of carbon disulfide, dimethyl sulfide, dimethyl disulfide, dimethyl trisulfide, methyl mercaptans, ethyl mercaptans, butyl mercaptans, allyl mercaptans, propyl mercaptans, crotyl mercaptans, benzyl mercaptans, thiophenol, sulfur dioxide, and carbon oxysulfide.